RainyDay in Domino
by ThunderStorm-8
Summary: TeaSeto. its a cold rainyday, tea sees something she's not supost to and now has to stay at the kiaba manchion!
1. Default Chapter

It all starts with a rainyday (A.N./ just before you start reading I'd like to say...Seto and Tea all the way! Yah! Ok I'm done)  
  
It was a cold, wet day on the streets of Domino. Rain was falling for the skies, soaking the town with the refreshing storm. Already huge puddles were forming in the dips of the sidewalks and corners. People were going indoors where it was nice and dry, sitting next to warm fires with sipping hot drinks. It just so happened that Tea Gardener was out in that dark abis. She had stayed after school to help her teacher Mr. Giozaki take down his room. It was the last day of school before summer vacation. Little did Tea know that soon she would meet someone who would change her life forever. Tea was walking along, or rather skipping along, she was in a very good mood. ?Ah. School's finally over!' She thought happily to herself. She listened to the soft pitter-patter of the water against the purple umbrella that was over her head. She tossled the umbrella back and forth and back and forth in her hand, as if it were a batton. Water rikashayed off it, splashing every which way. She was only a few blocks from her house when she spotted a small figure in the dark. He looked like he couldn't have been more then ten years old. He was laughing, and it looked as if he was trying to splash all of the water out of the puddle he had ocupied himself with. She recognized the sound of his voice. ?Hey! Mokuba!? She called, waving her hand and running over to him all at the same time. The little figure stopped jumping in the puddle. ?Is that you Tea?? ?Yes, and what in the world are you doing out her in this rain without an umbrella?? She put her umbrella over her head as she spoke. ?You're going to get sick.? ?No I'm...no-...ah-ah-chu!? ?See?? Tea smiled at the little boy, she took his hand in her's and started walking. ?Come on, I'd better get you home and out of the rain before you get worse. Or before your brother finds out you're not home.? They both laughed at this. ?Seto is a little over protective of me. If he found out that I was out her without my body-guard he'd go berserk.? Tea giggled.  
  
After a few blocks Tea asked, ?Um....Mokuba...where is your house?? ?Oh, I thought you knew.? ?What? You mean you don't know either?? They both let out a sigh of frustration. ?Hey I know! Let's go back to my house and we can call your brother from there. How's that sound?? ?Great!? Mokuba was excited.  
  
*~*~*~Later at Tea's apartment~*~*~*  
  
?Make yourself at home Mokuba, the phone is right over there.? She pointed to it, while droping her school bag and taking off her coat. The phone was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. ?Thanks Tea.? Mokuba picked up the phone and dialed Kiaba's number. *R-r-* ?Hello?? Came a voice from the other end of the receiver, he had obviously been waiting by the phone. ?Hey bro!? ?Mokuba?! Where are you? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?!? ?Calm down Seto. I'm at Tea's house.? ?Who's Tea?? ?Seto! Don't tell me you forgot. She's one of Yuggi's friends remember?? ?Oh great.? ?I was playing in the rain and she offered to take me home but the thing is nether of us knew where our house is. Isn't that funny?? ?No. I was worried about you Mokuba. I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes.? He hung up. ?A little over protective Mokuba?? Tea said sarcasticly. ?Oh be quite.? But then they both broke out in laughing fits.  
  
*~*~*~Moments later~*~*~*  
  
*Ding-Dong.* Tea's doorbell rang. ?Come in.? She said, she was in the kitchen with Mokuba. She had just made him some hot coco. Kiaba walked into the small apartment. ?Seto!? Mokuba cried happily. He ran over to his big brother. ?Hey kido.? He walked over to Tea who was cleaning the cocoa powder from the counter. ?I guess I should be thanking you. If you hadn't found him someone else might have.? ?You're welcome.? She said as cheerfully as she could. For some reason she had always been a little uncomfortable around Kiaba. ?Come on Mokuba.? Kiaba said as he walked towards the door. Mokuba quickly finished up his drink and waved good-bye to Tea. He walked out the door with his brother. Tea waved back, and watched them get in the limo and drive away. She sighed and went back inside her house.  
  
*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*  
  
The sun was shinning, and great beams of the warm light had drifted in through Tea's window and were tickling her face as she lay in bed. Tea decided that there was no way that she could continue sleeping so she got out of bed. ?Maybe I should go see if Mokuba is ok.? She thought. ?He could be sick.? So she got dressed, had some breakfast and was out the door in less then half an hour.  
  
*~*~*At the gates of Kiaba's mansion~*~*~*  
  
Tea pushed open the big gates, and started the long walk to the front door. As she was walking she looked around in awe at the garden. It was huge, and beautiful. Finally she reached the front doors. They had carvings of the blue eyes white dragon on them. ?Figures.' She thought. She rang the door bell and waited for an answer. A butler opened the door and said, ?What do you need miss? Selling cookies I presume.? ?Um...No. Actually I'm here to see Mokuba.? ?Master Mokuba is ill, and can't have any visitors.? ?I thought so. Please can I come in a see him? I'm kind'a his a....babysitter.? ?Few, good cover Tea.' She thought to herself. ?Ah. Right away miss. His room is on the second floor, go down the third corridor and it is the twelfth room down that hall.? Tea was in a daze, how could she ever remember all that?! ?Uh....Thank you.? She said as she walking into the house.  
  
*~*~*~Half an hour later~*~*~*  
  
?Great I'm lost!? Tea slid down the wall onto her knees. She was just about to give up when she remembered that Mokuba's room was the twelfth room. ?Ah-ha! I'll just go down ever hall-way until I find it!? She said determinedly. ?Or until I find someone.' Tea counted the doors in this hallway. ?Ten...eleven...twelve! O hope this is it.? She pushed open the door. Inside it was dark, and she knew that it couldn't be Mokuba's room. But for some reason she kept walking. She fumbled around the room looking for a light switch or some kind. She found one. The light was green and eerie, but at least she could see where she was going. There were gigantic shelves all around. Each holding at least fifty machine looking things. She carefully touched one. ?This must be where Kiaba makes his machines.? They all looked a little different from the other. She saw a big thing in the middle of the floor, around it were more machines just like it only smaller. ?I wonder what that is.' She was just about to turn and leave when someone grabbed her by the arm. ?A-!? She started to scream but a cloth was quickly shoved over her mouth. And a knife was put at her neck. ?So I've caught myself a little spy have I?? Tea was afraid, really afraid. ?Wh-who are you?? ?I should be asking that question, but as for now you can call me Togin.? He bound her hands behind her back, and kept the knife at her thought. ?Now I'm going to take you to the chamber, if you see anyone you aren't to talk to them. Is that clear?? ?Yes.? No come on. He ruffly pushed her out the door. ?Ah!? She tripped and fell. ?What's that noise?? Mokuba thought out loud. He knew he had heard something. The man picked Tea up by the hair. ?Now come with me.? ?Let me go!? ?That sounds like Tea!? Mokuba got out of bed and opened the door. Sure enough, all the way across the hall way there was Tea. ?What's Togin think he's doing with her? I'd better tell Seto!' He ran down the hallway, took a few turns and knocked hard on Kiaba's door. ?Seto! Seto!? Kiaba opened the door. ?What's wrong Mokuba? And what are you doing out or-?? ?There's no time for that Seto! You have to hurry! Togiki's taking Tea to the chamber!? ?What the hell is Tea doing here?' He thought to himself as he ran.  
  
*~*~*~In the chamber~*~*~*  
  
?Just what are you going to do with me?? Tea asked as she was tied tightly to a chair. ?I'm going to ask you some things and if you don't answer them truthfully your death will only come sooner.? ?Tell me girl, just what did you see?? He held the knife up to her neck again. ?I-I saw a bunch of machines and...and I think they were all broken because they were all different.? ?Anything else?? He moved his knife closer to her neck. ?There was a big machine in the middle, and a few smaller ones just like it. That's all I saw I swear.? ?Well, that settles it.? ?Settles what? You're going to let me free?? ?No. You see you saw one of Mr. Kiaba's latest projects and that means that your need to be exterminated.? ?Exterminated!? She said in a squeaky voice. ?Yes so no matter what you're going to die.? He picked her up by the scruff of her calor and got ready to strike her with the knife. ?Oh really?? Said a different voice. It was Kiaba. ?What is the meaning of this?!? ?Put her down now.? ?But Mr. Kiaba this girl was snooping in the lab!? ?Oh I'm convinced go ahead and kill her. Not! You have some explaining to do Togin!? ?But...? ?No excuses now get out here before I fire you!? ?Yes Mr. Kiaba. But I really must object to letting her leave the mansion. She know's too much, and she could easily tell the next person she saw!? ?Fine, she'll stay here, but only until we know for sure she can be trusted.? The man left the room. Tears swelled in Tea's eyes, and ran down her checks. Kiaba cut her loose from the bonds that Togin had tied her with and noticed she was crying. ?Stop crying. It's not like you're going to be locked in a dungeon or anything!? ?Huh?? ?Fallow me.? He stood up and walked out the door. ?You'll be staying in the guest bedroom. I think three days and it will be safe of you to go.? ?What do you mean ?safe'? ? ?If you tried to leave know Togiki or someone else might try and kill you again. And also if you left this soon he might make up some kind of rummier to the press that I'm trying to rune my own company.? He unlocked the door and Tea stepped in side. She gasped in awe. ?It's so...so beautiful.? She said as she carefully touched the goose down bed. There was a big window in norther wall, with lace curtains draping from it. ?Make yourself at home, if there's anything you need jut ring the bell and someone should come. And remember, don't disturb me I have a lot of work to do.? He started to close the door. ?Oh, and Morkuba's room is three doors down.? Then he left. Tea spent a few more minutes admiring her room and then when to go see Mokuba. *~*~*~Mokuaba's room~*~*~*  
  
?How are you feeling Mokuba?? ?I'm ok. But how are you? If that stupid lug Togiki did anything to you I'm goin'a kick his sorry but out of here before he can say-? ?Calm down Mokuba.? Tea smiled. ?It's not good for your health to get all worked up like that.? Mokuba settled back down under his covers. Then he perked up again. ?Hey Tea want to play with me?? ?But Mokuba I don't think it's a very good idea for you to be out of bed so soon.? ?Who said anything about getting out of bed? We can play right here.? ?Mokuba took out a pack or cards, a dueling deck and some board games. ?What do you want to do first Tea?? He smiled. It had been a long time since he had, had anyone else to play with. ?How about a game of duel monsters?? ?Great!? Mokuba was really happy about having a visitor over.  
  
*~*~*A few hours later~*~*~*  
  
?I think we ran out of games to play Mokuba.? ?Your right.? They laughed. ?Hey Tea?? ?What Mokuba?? ?What do you think of my brother?? ?Your brother?? She blinked a few times, and blushed. ?Well...I...uh.? ?Cause if the two of you got married, then we could be family Tea, and you could be my sister. Wouldn't that be great?? Tea was in a daze. She was still stuck on that one part of the sentence, ?If the two of you got married.' She shook her head, getting the thought out of her head. ?Mokuba, there is no way that your brother and I are going to get married. First of all, what would a guy like him ever want with a girl like me? And second of all, Yugi's my friend and he's also Kiaba's enemy. Think how him, and Tristan and especially Joey would feel about that.? ?I guess your right, but I have a slight feeling that maybe he likes you.? ?Oh? Why's that?? ?Remember when Yugi and Joey were dueling? And Marik had you under his trap, so that if anyone interfered with the game you would die?? ?Yes.? ?Well I said, ?we have to stop this duel Seto.' But he said, ?I ...can't' Exactly like that! And, it was him that saved you!? And when I said that I had to leave you behind he said eminently. ?Get in now.' To Yugi and we took back off again. And-? ?Ok ,ok Mokuba. You made your point. But I think that your brother was just...just.? ?See! Oven you can't come up with a logical explanation for it.? ?Mokuba you should probably be resting now. You had some fun but now it's time to sleep.? ?Oh. Alright.? Tea got off the foot of the bed and started walking out when Mokuba said. ?Tea?? ?What is it?? ?Could you...um...could you tuck me in, just like my mom used to?? Tea was touched, and felt sorry for him. ?Poor little guy.' ?Of course.? She pulled the covers over him, kissed him on the forehead and said, ?Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bit.? Mokuba yawned and turned over on his side. ?Thank you Tea.? Tea smiled as she turned off the lights. Little did they know that Kiaba had been watching the whole thing, even the part about him and Tea.  
  
*~*~*~A few hours later~*~*~*  
  
Tea was sitting on the corner of a very long table, she looked from end to end but she didn't see Kiaba. Mokuba stopped eating his soup for a moment and looked up at her. ?What's wrong Tea?? ?Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering why your brother wasn't here.? Mokuba looked down sadly. ?Ever since he started working on that new machine of his he hasn't been coming down for meals very often. I'm starting to get worried about him now a days.? *~*~*~Later in Kiaba's room~*~*~*  
  
Kiaba heard a nock on his door. ?Come in.? Tea timidly pushed the door open, and walked inside. She was carrying a tray with some food on it. He looked up at her. ?What do you want?? ?Well since you didn't come down to dinner I thought I'd bring you some.? She put the tray down on the only clear spot on his desk. ?Thank you.? Was all he said, his eyes never left the computer screen as he continued working. Tea quietly left the room, and went back to her own. Once she left Kiaba looked back from the meal to the door. He smirked and took a small sip of the soup. Tea spent most of the night thinking. Silly little things kept popping back into her head. How she had gotten herself into this mess. Things Mokuba had said, particularly things about her and Kiaba. ?Pull it together girl! Kiaba doesn't like you and there is no way that you like him so just get over it!' She tried to convince herself. ?But...what if he does like me? Could I like him in return?' Suddenly alittle voice poped into her head. ?Of course you could, you know how much the fact that he's cold atracts you.' ?I'm right, I do like Kiaba. Oh what have I gotten myself into?!' 


	2. limo rides and dancing

*~*~*~The next day around noon~*~*~*  
  
Tea and Mokuba were playing in the pool, Mokuba had been feeling better so they decided to play outside. One of the maids had gone shopping for Tea and bought her some more cloths, and one of the things was a bathing suit. They were in the middle of a water fight. Again Kiaba was watching them. His main focus was Tea. The sun was reflecting off of her shinny wet hair, making her look even more beautiful. And the fact that she was practically naked in that small two piece didn't help at all. ?Look at them, laughing and having a good time. At least Mokuba's happy.' ?But you want to be down there too do don't you? Having fun. And especially since Tea is there.' Said a little voice in his head. ?I do not!' ?Yes you do. You want to be with Tea right now, you know you like her.' He ignored his thoughs and went back to his work, only occasional glanced out the window after that.  
  
*~*~*~Lunch-ish~*~*~*~ (Yes, I know that's not a word!)  
  
Tea and Mokuba were just getting out of the pool, and about to have some lunch when Kiaba came down with some new. ?There's a big dinner tonight at one of the other compeditor's houses, it's very important that I attend and I was wondering if you two would like to come.? ?Sure Seto. That sound's like fun!? Mokuba said while in his mind he was thinking up some plans to play cupid to night. ?Why not. We've got nothing else to do.? Tea replied. ?Ok, dinner starts at nine so you should probably start getting ready around eight. It was only after Kiaba walked away that Tea noticed that she didn't have anything to ware.  
  
*~*~*~Tea's room~*~*~*~  
  
Tea was going through some things in the closet, and some things the maid had bought her and was trying to decide how she could make them into something sutable to ware when she heard a nock on her door. ?Come in.? She said, her mind still on her work. It was Kiaba, he had a body sized bag in one hand. ?What is it Kiaba?? She asked after noticing he was there. ?Here.? He handed her the bag. ?This is for you. You can ware it to the party tonight.? And beforer she could say thank-you he turned around and left. Tea stared at the door for a few minutes before snapping back into reality. She carefully set the heavy bag down on her bed and un- ziped it. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her entire life. And it was probably more expensive then all the dresses she had ever bought in her life put together. It was an elegant, slender dress that when down to her feet, and it was a completely sleevles/ straples dress. It was dark with, night blue with sequens and beads of the same color starting at the waist and then spreading out along her chest and part of her lower half. The ends were ruffled a little with see-through white material, as was the top. In the bag there was also some shoes that seemed as if they were costom made to go with the dress (and they probably were) and some jewlerly.  
  
*~*~*Eight thirty~*~*~* (And alls well!)  
  
Kiaba and Mokuba were pasing back and forth on the floor, both ready and waiting for Tea. ?What could be taking her so long?? Kiaba wondered out loud. ?You know how girls are, they take forever when it comes to big fancy stuff like this.? Then. ?Sorry I took so long, I had to put my make- up...on.? Her voice trailed when she spotted Kiaba. How hansome he looked in his tucksedo. Kiaba was giving her the exact same stare. She looked so beautiful in the evening gown, with her hair up in a bun. He finally shoock himself awake, and before he could Mokuba had offered her his arm, and the two were walking out to the limo.  
  
*~*~*~At the party~*~*~*  
  
It had been kind of dull so far. Espesially for Tea. She just stood there for about an hour before the dancing started. ?Time for operation ?Get My Brother and Tea Together. (GMBTT)? fase one.' Mokuba thought. He walked up to Tea. ?Hey, Tea!? He ran over to her and before she could say hellow back he had pushed her out onto the dance floor. ?Stay there for just one sec. though k' Tea? I...need to check something.? With that he took off to find his brother, (leaving a very confused Tea behind), then draging him out onto the dance floor next to Tea. Then Mokuba took off before either of them could say a word. The music became slow, and romantic. (A.N./ ^_~.) ?I guess sence Mokuba went to all the trouble to get us both out here we should dance.? Kiaba said. ?Yah.? They started dancing, Kiaba put one hand on her back, and with the other took her hand. Back and forth they swayed to the music. It was going so well until someone bumbed into them, Tea crashed head first into Kiaba. He caught her, with both hands, he had a hard time telling himself to put her down. But he put her back up on her feet. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, as if they were trying to look into their soul. Then Kiaba whispered. ?You want to try again on the porch? No one's out there.? Tea nodded. So they went out to the porch and picked up where they had left off. The porch was over looking the garden, and the full moon shown down on them, casting away the shadows as if it were broad day light. The time seemed to fly by, at one point Tea leaned her head on Kiaba's shoulder. They hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped playing ten minutes ago. Then all of a sudden Kiaba stopped dancing, Tea had gotten so use to the motion that she bumped into him on acedent. She looked up at him, back into his eyes. ?What's wrong?? ?I think the music stopped.? Their faces inched closer with ever second. ?Oh.? She said spacily, when they were seconds from kissing. Then just when his lips were just about to touch her's Mokuba called, ?Seto, the party's over and people are starting to leave!? They seperated, red tints in both their checks.  
  
*~*~*~Limo (11:00-ish)~*~*~*~  
  
Morkuba had fallen asleep on the way. His head was in Tea's lap. Kiaba knew how much she carried about his brother. Then he noticed that she was shivering, he put his jacket on her. ?Thank you.? She said quietly. A few minutes later, Tea was moments from sleep. Without knowing it she had leaned her head on Kiaba's shoulder. She pulled his jacket further up on her shoulders, and nudged her head into his once more before saying sleepily, ?Goodnight Kiaba.? Kiaba was blushing ferociously, but he finally managed to say. ?G-goodnight...Tea.? He draped one arm around her and found that he enjoyed it. He closed his eyes as well, but little did he know that Mokuba was awake, and had listened to the whole thing and was watching them. 


	3. lies and eavsdropping

~*~*~*Back at the mansion~*~*~*  
  
They all walked into the mansion tierd and sleepy. Kiaba tosled Mokuba's hair. ?Mokuba why don't you go up and get ready for bed?? ?Ok. Good night Seto, good night Tea.? Then he turned around and started up the stairs, smiling to himself. Tea turned around to face Kiaba, she handed him his jaket. ?Thank you. For everything.? ?You're welcome.? They stood there solomly, trying to evoid the other's gaze. Tea said quietly. ?It's getting kinda late.? ?Yah.? He replied in an equally quiet voice. ?So I guess I'll see you in the morning then?? ?Ok.? Tea started up the stairs. ?Good night Kiaba.? ?Goodnight Tea.? Tea walked into her room, and plopped down on the bed, so happy, yet so confused. Kiaba followed shortly after, Mokub poppoed out of his room, a toothbrush still in his hand, and asked. ?You like Tea don't you?? Kiaba stopped dead in his tracks. ?What?!? ?We'll you've been acting real strange.? He ran if front of his older brother. ?Plus I have evidence!? ?What evidence?? ?When I was pretending to be asleep you gave her your jacket.? ?Pretending?!? ?When I thought you were asleep and looked you had one arm around her. And what about that kiss? ?Ok! Ok! You made your point! And I didn't kiss her.? He added, quietly. Then he looked around suspiciously and pulled Mokuba into the closest room, slamming the door on accident. (The room right next to Tea's) Tea was in the middle of getting her make-up off when she heard voiced coming from the other room. She put her head to the wall so that she could listen. ?Spill it! You do like her don't you!? ?That sounds like Mokuba. I wonder who he's talking to, and about.' ?Mokuba there's something you have to understand.? ?That's Kiaba. And they're talking about me? Does Kiaba like me?' She thought hopefully as she continued listening. ?Keeping a reputation in the business world is a very important thing Mokuba. And if Tea tells anyone what she saw in that room it won't be a big deal. All those were rejects. Togiki wants to keep her here until we can trust her.? ?But what does that have to do with you liking Tea? You already know we can trust her!? ?Yes but other people don't and if any of my competitors find out that Tea saw what was in there and I just let her go. You can only image what will happen.? ?So?? Mokuba was getting impatient. ?I'm only pretending so that she won't thing of getting revenge on me. I mean she's Yugi's friend for crying out loud! All she has to do is tell him or any of those others and we're ruined. So by kissing up to that nosy wench I'm simply ensuring that nothing happens.? ?Oh.? Mokuba said disheartedly. ?After tomorrow I'll be free of her and our lives can proceed as normal.? Tea gasped, she felt heart broken. She had already come to like Kiaba a lot, and she thought he liked her as much. But after what she had just heard she wasn't sure of anything. For the first time in his life Mokuba got angry at his brother. ?Seto! That's the most offial thing I've ever heard of! Tea thinks of you as one of her friends now and possibly even likes you! But you're just too cold hearted to except that!? ?That's enough Mokuba. It's past your bed time.? Mokuba shook his head. ?No! I'm not just going to stand by and let you break Tea's heart! Maybe you don't care about her but I do! Or maybe it's just that you won't let yourself care! You're afraid!? ?I said that's enough!? Tea was crying now. Her ears cover by her hands, trying to block out the shouting. ?This is all my fault! They've probably never fought with each other until now.' She crawleded into bed, cryed and waited till morning. ?Then I'll be able to leave.' She thought sadly to herself. But little did she know, the things that would happen that night.  
  
*~*~*Kiaba's room~*~*~* He was laying on his bed, thinking. ?Mokuba's right, I know he is. And if I didn't have to keep it a secret from everyone else I would have admitted it right there and then.' He sighed deeply. ?How? How did that girl melt me like that? How could I let someone into my heart even though I know that I could easily loose them?' He sighed again. ?I'm such a fool.' 


	4. hostage

*~*~*~Some time in the night~*~*~*  
  
Tea had finally gotten to sleep when she heard a nock at her door. ?Who could that be?' She wondered sleepily as she got up to answere it. When she opened the door she got a surprise. A bag was thrown over her head.  
  
?Seto! Seto wake up! Please!? Kiaba jogily got out of bed. ?What is it Mokuba?? ?Tea's gone! She must have heard our conversation last night.? Kiaba's eyes opened in a flash and he was suddenly wide awake. ?What!? They ran to her room, and sure enough she was gone. ?Mokuba does Togin know about this?? Mokuba shook his head. ?I don't think so.? ?Good let's keep it that way. Don't let anyone in, understand? And call the police just in case.? He were running to the door when Togin stepped out of no where. ?Going some where Kiaba?? ?Get out of the way Togin.? ?Oh I don't think so. In fact I think that you're going to hand Kiaba Corp over to me. Right now.? ?Oh? And why's that?? ?Because I have something that you care about, more than anything. And I don't mean your brother? ?Tea!' ?Where is she!? ?Follow me.? He led he to the basement that when deep underground. The stepped into a room an sure enough there was Tea. She was tyed to a rope that was attatched to a high beam on the celling. ?Kiaba.? She said weakly. ?Tea!? He ran towards her. ?Ah-ah-ah. If you try to rescue her now I'll cut the rope and she'll fall and die? ?Err...? Kiaba growled. (A.N./ sorry to intorupt but the thought of Kiaba ?growling? is just too funny) ?Now sign these papers and I'll let you're precious girl go free.? ?Hah!? He yelled as he punched Togin in the face. He and Togin were suddenly locked in a feirce battle. Kiaba thought was winning when he nocked Togin unconsoius. He look the knife from him and cute the rope. Tea screamed as she fell, closing her eyes not wanting to see what happend when she hit the floor. But she never hit the floor, Kiaba had caught her, and just in time. ?Tea are you Ok?? He put her down and untied her. She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. ?She still thinks what I said to Mokuba was true.' Kiaba thought sadly. ?Fine if that's the way you want it!? Came a voice from behind them. Togin had woken up. He punched Kiaba hard in the stomack, nocking him away from Tea. Then he walked over to him, took out a gun and whacked him over the head while he was getting up. ?Kiaba!? Tea screamed. He colapsed to the ground. He was inches from unconsiusness, but he refuesed to give in. Togin turned around and pointed his gun at Tea. ?Now Kiaba, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get up and sign these papers or the girl dies!? ?Th- there's no way I'm going to let anyting happen to Tea!' He thought detrumanatly. ?Ten.? Kiaba forced himself onto his knees. ?Seven.? He staggared up, a reatched into his coat for something. ?Five...four...three...two..? BANG!!! The noise was quickly followed by a gasp and scream. The three noises lingered in the empty room for what seemed like ages. The gasp and the scream the first to die away, then the sound of the gun. Until there was nothing left total scilence. 


	5. guns and love

Kiaba was still holding out his gun, fingers still rapped tightly around the trigger. Togin looked at his now ruined gun. It had been knock several feet from him by Kiaba's bullet. Kiaba's knees were shacking but he willed himself to stand and stay consious just a little while longer. ?Get out of here now.? Togin put his hands up in the air and quickly ran out of the door. ?I'll get revenge someday Kiaba! Mark my words! Someday Kiaba Corp will be mine!? He yelled over his shoulder. Kiaba droped the gun, then fell to the ground on his stomach. ?Kiaba!? Tea screamed, her voice overflowing with fear, her eyes were hidden behind her worry for him. There were tears in her eyes and she knelt besides him, her hands on his shoulders. ?Kiaba? Kiaba please wake up!? She cried, tears falling from her eyes like rivers, refreshed from a winter's snow. Kiaba lifted his head, looking deeply into her eyes, and she looked into his. Time seemed to stop for the two, it was as if they were lost in space, somewhere where it was just the two of them. Their faces inched closer and closer. Then Kiaba rapped his arms around her and kissed her. She willingly returned his kiss, her hands clutching his coat. When the kiss was broken Kiaba pulled her into a deep embrace, holding her. ?I'll never let you go Tea...never.? She smiled softly to herself, realising he was as afraid as she had been. She pulled herself out of his grasp, and looked him strait in the eyes. ?It was all a lie. Wasn't it?? ?Yes, it was a lie. A lie that I never meant for you to hear. I'm sorry Te-? She put two fingers over his lips. ?I know you are.? She smiled at him and he gently caressed her check, still wet from her tears. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed a happy sigh. She could feel his arms snake around her again. For a few minutes they just sat there, enjoying the other's company. Then Tea spoke. ?Kiaba?? ?Yes?? ?We're going to have to keep this a secret right?? ?I'm afraid so.? ?It's like you said, if any of your compeditors found out, they could try to do the same thing as Togiki did. Use me to hurt you.? He took her hands in his, and looked directly into her eyes. ?And your friends can't know either, especially not Weeler.? Tea smiled, ?You're right about that. But I think I can trust everyone but Joey and Tristan.? ?Maybe so. But promise me you won't tell them unless you absolutely have to.? ?I promise.? She nudged her forehead into his. ?Do you think you can stand?? He stood up pulling her along with him. They smiled. He dropped her hand as they walked out the door. Any other girl would have been surprised at this sudden action, but Tea knew why. They had to keep it a secret. Any of the other companies could use this just a Togin had. ?A secret until it's safe.' She thought, sneaking a smile at him. Then two police officeres came from around the corner. ?Mr. Kiaba, is this the man whom the younge byo reported was trying to steel your company?? ?Yes.? ?Alright, come on you.? They dragged him away down the hall. ?I guess we don't have to worrie about him any more huh?? He smiled at her, and she at him.  
  
~~~End~~~~  
  
(A.N./ FINALLY!!!! Few.... Did that take long -o- Also If you're an inu- yasha fan, and are in favor of inu/kag. Don't forget to read my other lil ficy. ?Love has it's challenges?) PATY ^_^ (please and thank you) 


End file.
